A quest with a Linquest
by Jessfairy88
Summary: Jewels Linquest came to Romatech to see her other mother Radinka and her childhood friend and first love Gregori. For her mother was killed by vamps who are now after her.He must help her find the one who are after her and save her. But he falls in love.


Geregori and the vamps were in the reception with Redinka and the human wives. They were enjoying the night when Howard walked in.  
"Radinka do you know a Linquest." Radinka looked up shocked and nodded. How could she forget Samantha Linquest was her best friend and have been since they were little in fact. After Radinka had Gregori Sam had a little girl named Jewel. Gergori and Jewels were in separable when they were little.  
With in two minutes Howard was escorting a young woman in. Here checks were read. When the girl saw Radinka she ran to her and threw here arms around her.  
"Jewels?" The girls arms tightened.  
"Are you okay?"  
The girl pulled back tears in here eyes. "I'm sorry Radinka we I tried to get here sooner. Before.... Moms dead."  
"Oh my." Radinkas eyes filled with tears and hugged Jewels again. Jewels buried her face in Radinka's shoulder. She had always been like a second mother to her.  
"I try to get here so you could see her before but I couldn't."  
"Oh dear I'm sorry." She patted her back. "It'll be okay."  
Gregori who just looked up saw his mother was crying. He walked up. "Mom you okay."  
Jewels pulled back from Radinka and had to look up.  
"Gregori?"  
"Yeah. Who are you?"  
Radinka wiped her face then wiped Jewel's cheek. "Gregori dear you remember Samantha Linguest."  
"Of course. We were always at picnics together."He looked at the girl and remember the ice blue eyes.  
"Jewels?" When the girl nodded she walked forward and threw her arms around Gregori's waist. He held her. Remembering they were always together when they were little. She was always fun.  
"What's going on."  
Radinka's eyes welded up again. "Samantha passed away."  
"What? How? When?" Jewels leaned back a little Gregori's arms still around her.  
"A few days ago. I had the funeral yesterday."  
Gregori looked down at her. The last time he saw here she was 16 and he was 18. As he remembered their childhood he suddenly remembered their last Halloween. She had been his first kiss.  
"What happened."  
Jewels stiffened. "Its my fault. I left her alone. I led them to here. I didn't know what to do." Roman and Angus walked forward.  
"Everything okay Gregori."  
"I think." He lifted Jewels's chin. "Jewels what happened who followed you."  
She shook her head. "I can't tell you you'll think I'm crazy." Everyone exchanged glances. Gregori led Jewels over to a chair and sat her down. Radinka sat beside her while he knelt in front of her. "Jewels we have known you forever we know your not crazy. Know who is after you."  
She looked down at her feet as she twisted her hands and said in the sligtest whisper. "Vampires."

Gregori looked up at Roman and Angus then looked back down at Jewels. "Vampire?"  
Jewels head lowered more. "Yeah. You think I'm crazy?"  
" how do you know?"  
She untied the scarf from her neck and pulled it off lifting her head and tilting in sligthly.  
There was a collective gasp and Gregori leaned closer. There on Jewels's neck were two puncture marks.  
"Jewels.. What happened."  
"They were mad. I could hear them in my head telling em to do things and I didn't do it. They tried harder to make me walk closer but it didn't work. They just attack me. Two men appeared in front of them and told them to let me go. They fought and killed one of them. They helped me up and I knew they were vamps because I could hear them in my head telling me to forget what I saw."  
"Who men?"  
"Yeah.. They fought with swords. One I know was Scottish because he wore a kilt the other spoke with an Italian accent."  
Gregori smiled he was sure he knew who she were talking about.  
"You needn't be afraid of the two."  
"I'm not I know there good. That guy told me."  
"Which one? One of the vamps?"  
"No they man who saw me the next day. His name was.... Shane no Sean. yeah Sean Whalen."  
Shanna walked closer. And the vamps stiffened. Gregori sat beside Jewels. "What did he say."  
"He told me the men who attack me were vampires called the Malcontents. He said there was a war going on between them and the other vamps. He said I should join him team. They destroy vamps. He said he could use someone with my talent." Roman knelt in front of her.  
"Telent?"  
"I have certain abilities Radinka and Gregori knew about them since I was born."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"I told him no. He got a little mad and told me I'll never been safe. I resisted the vampires control they'll find me because I'm a threat. He said they'll find me and kill me.. I believed him and I ran. I went home and told my mom everything. Mom was already dieing. She had cancer I told her I couldn't stay I had to leave or she would be in danger. I packed up and left that night I went to a hotel to stay.I was there for two days when I got a call on my cell. I thought it was my mom asking me to come home. It was her doctor. He told me about the phone appointment they had and she didn't answer. He said he went to see her they door was unlocked. Mom always locked it. He told me he walked in and found mom on the floor in the living room . He told me she was dead."  
He voice broke tears rolling down her check. Gregori put his arm around her and held her. She took a deep breathe.  
"I went home and the doctor meet me and took me to see mom. They had her in the morgue in the hospital. He warmed me but I didn't listen. I wanted to see her. I wish I didn't . Mom had bite marks on her neck and her arm. The doctor said that a robber got in my house and when mom caught him he killed her. Because she had a bullet shot through her heart." Radinka covered her mouth  
"Oh my god. You pour dear." She hugged Jewels who still was in Gregori's arms.  
Just then the door opened and hour people walked in. Two men and two woman. Jewels looked up and gasped. It was the two men that saved her life. The stopped when they saw her. Jewels couldn't believe this the vamps were here and everyone didn't so much as blink an eye when she mentioned vampire.  
"Its you." They slowly walked forward  
"Angus what goin' on."  
"Apparently ye saved this woman's life."  
"We did."  
Jewels slowly stood Gregori's standing with her. Taking a slow step forward Jewels looked up at the two vamps who saved her life. "Can I know you names."  
They looked at each other then back at her. "I'm Giacomo but you an call me Jack."  
"I'm Ian MacPhie."  
"I want to thank you for saving my life and you should of known if those bastard couldn't control me you couldn't erase my memory."  
They eyes went so wide Jewel's could help the weak giggle that escape.


End file.
